King of Iron Fist Tournament(Tekken Reimagined)
by Sh4d0w17
Summary: In a world where Japan is ruled by a Shogun once again. The current Shogun, Tokugawa Masaru issues a challenge to the world. Join this global fighting tournament to prove you are the best, to win the money, or to become the next Shogun. Setting the world ablaze, Masaru is looking for the next leader, no the next King of the Iron Fist. (SYOC) (Rating may change later)
1. Chapter 1

**King of Iron Fist Tournament(Rewrite)**

 **I do not own Tekken. They belong to Namco,** **Bandai Namco Entertainment, Katsuhiro Harada, Yoshinori Ono, Seiichi Ishii, Yuichi Toyama, and Yasuhiro Noguchi and many more. I am only here to give people a good read. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Breaking news! Breaking news!" Those words were heard everywhere from the tvs in America to the radios in Antarctica. Cutting off people's favorite television show to listening to music. The reactions were either shocked or angry outcries. Soon, everyone listened or watched as a new voice was heard.

"I bet everyone around the world was not expecting their free time to be cut like this but this is important." The gruff voice boomed. This was a man, garbed in a royal-like robe. His long black hair and ruff looking beard was showing the signs of turning white. His most striking feature however was the piercing green eyes that almost looked as if he was staring into your soul as if testing anyone watching. Even where he was exactly at is vague due to the darkness of the background and the line of military soldiers surrounding, garbed in armor and helmets covering their faces.

"You know who I am and if you don't, let me remind you. My name is Tokugawa Masaru. I'm the man that rules over Japan. I'm the leader of the New Age Samurais. I am the current Shogun and the most powerful man you will ever meet. I can take over any country to my liking and the only reason I have not done that is because I am not power hungry like many." He laughed a little after saying that last sentence.

"I will head straight to the point, everyone is probably wondering why I am saying this and why I am ruining your precious television or radio time. I am here to propose something that will change the world and the people involved in it. A challenge of sorts, no a global tournament that no one has ever heard of before." He opened his arms in a welcoming manner. "The best of the best from all over are invited. Anyone, human, robot, and even animal that could understand what I am saying. You can prove to everyone you are the strongest in the world, you can win one million dollars, you can be the next ruler of the New Age Samurais. The next questions in your mind is why are you doing this, right?" He paused before continuing, "You see I am getting quite old and a new ruler is in need of place so I am hoping whoever is listening or watching will accept this invite. However I will only take the strongest and the best to continue my legacy and fortune."

The television went blurry for a second and it seemed something else, almost creature-like appeared with a devilish smile, before Masaru appeared again with a wide grin. "You want to be the best, you want to win the money, you want to be a leader, then come. I invite and welcome all to the….King of Iron Fist Tournament." Before the broadcast ending, the piercing laugh of the shogun echoed through the radios and television sets before cutting back to the normal broadcast. Even though many were confused, others felt a sudden dread that was slowly coming. Many were excited while others were scared. However, everyone was wondering how will this play out.

 **Unknown Area**

In a cave, unknown to everyone, an elderly man was sitting down, garbed in a yellow yukata, staring at the ground. He scratched his long white beard, holding a writing tool. "It seems that fate is finally falling in place. I can not wait to see what the drawings foresee in the future." The drawing he was talking about was a man that resemble Masaru standing in a throne as many warriors stood before him, waiting to fight him and each other…

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first story and for it I wanted to do something I have rarely/never seen before in the community. I know there are many fighting SYOC, but I have not seen ones that are Tekken related which saddens me so I thought why not and do it myself. Anyone can enter and I will choose 16 of the best contestants I believe should compete. I hope you guys like the prologue even though it may seem very vague. I can't wait to start this project and if you are wondering how to enter, just look on my profile or the review of the Sign Up Form. Don't try to make crazy overpowered characters as this story will be unpredictable. Everybody has a chance at winning or losing. Good Luck to all.**


	2. AN

Sorry for the wait, I've been holding back on this story for a long time now. I really want to get this story on the roll, but right now I only have 6 fighters at most and I kinda need at least 16 to get it started so send in those applications to prove you are the King of Iron Fist

If nothing comes up then, I'll figure something out for the people already waiting. I'll make a new chapter sometime next week


End file.
